


他有自闭症   二

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	他有自闭症   二

刚领他到家里的时候，他对一切事物都充满了好奇，但整个人只是坐在那张平时我放假的小板凳上。

两只圆溜溜的眼睛在这个不大的客厅里四处打量。

“gun，这就是你未来生活的地方。”

... ...

“gun，你是可以说话的，是吗？”

... ...

“gun，你不说话，我不逼你，但是如果我问你什么，你至少要通过点头或者摇头来表达你自己，可以吗？”

... ...

我感到前所未有的无奈。正想去储物间看看有没有新的毛巾牙刷，衣角就被人拽住。

他一脸委屈的看着我，眉头也紧巴巴的皱在一起。

我不懂他的想法，“怎么了？光靠眼神，我是没办法明白你的，所以你想要什么，你必须告诉我，或者用动作表达出来，明白吗？”

他总算点了点头，然后在客厅里到处找东西。最后，他来到了厕所，将水阀打开，指了指。

“你想要洗澡吗？”

本来就不大的脸，这下眼睛眉毛鼻子都皱在了一起，看着有些好笑。

我笑着继续问，“那你想要什么？”

他嘟着嘴，指了指水阀又指了指自己的喉咙。

“渴了？想喝水？”

紧皱的小脸终于松开了些，眼睛也显得明亮起来。

我牵着他，走到厨房。

“以后想喝水，就到这里拿，白色的是矿泉水，其他颜色的是果汁饮料，你想喝什么就自己拿。这一层的盒子里都是做好的饭菜，如果想吃就要放进微波炉打热，这一层是面包小吃，如果想吃就直接拿，明白吗？”

他的神情很认真，仿佛在牢记我说的话，但至于他能听明白多少，就另当别论了。我看他依旧死死的看着冰箱，想来我是说复杂了。

“gun，看着我。我重新说一次，这一次你记住我说的，好吗？”

他咬了咬嘴唇，微微皱眉，然后坚定的对我点头。

这孩子，真是太可爱了，可这份可爱里也掺杂了太多的可怜。

“以后饿了，只能从这一层拿吃的，明白吗？”

他伸出手指了指面包，“吃...的...”

“对！吃的！gun饿了可以吃的东西！”

我惊喜于他又开口说话，于是趁着这股劲又赶紧给他介绍。

“瓶装的，gun渴了，可以喝。”

这次他不回答了，只是点点头。

根据院长说的以往的情况，今天大概已经是极限了。不再逼迫他，奖励一样的摸摸他的头顶。

家里没有他合适的衣服，也没有备用的毛巾牙刷，可这个点了，也只好将就一下。

“gun，家里没有你的衣服和生活用品，明天我带你去买，你喜欢哪种，你必须要自己选，知道吗？如果你不选，那我就不会买给你，你就没有可以用的，明白吗？”

他看着我，过了几秒就把嘴翘得高高的。

也不知道是哪句话让他不高兴了。这孩子虽然不说话，但面部表情倒是挺丰富的，不高兴就嘟嘴，皱眉，高兴了就把眼睛睁得大大的，嘴角也不自觉的上扬，露出两个小梨涡。

尤其是那双眼睛，就跟会讨好人似的，一眨一眨，让你对他发不起脾气。

“不是不买给你，是要你自己选，明白吗？”

小孩儿低着头，默不作声。

“gun，我们慢慢来，好吗？”

小孩儿也不抬头，只是轻微的晃动了一下脑袋。

“好，那今晚先将就一下，用我的毛巾，其他的我们明天去买。”

我转头想走，又被小孩儿拉住了。依旧默不作声，直接把脑袋往我身上凑。

“gun？”

这下好，直接改蹭了！我伸手揉了揉他的头顶，本想再仔细问一下，结果被摸揉的人顶着一张灿烂的笑脸，晃晃悠悠的就进了厕所。

好家伙，习惯挺好，上厕所知道关门。

我看着自己那双才经过一天，就揉了他头顶好几次的手，敢情那小孩儿以为摸头是奖励？

不管怎么说，刚开始就有这样的进步，这让我对训练他十分有信心。

小孩儿虽然说话方面有问题，但是心思倒是细腻敏感。

昨晚睡觉没和他说晚安，他就坐着床上不躺下，等到我终于猜到原因，道了晚安，他满意的点点头直接睡了。

出于礼貌，不是应该也和我说一声吗？

再者，就是现在...

因为昨天直接把他带走了，手续流程都没办，于是一大早我又开车带他回了孤儿院。

一路上他也没什么反应，没对外面有什么好奇感。但是车刚在孤儿院门口停下，他就拼命的往后座爬，可惜又被安全带束缚着，整个人动弹不得。

“gun，你冷静一点！”

他不说话，只是防备又讨好的看着我，伸出手想拉住我却在碰到我手的那一刻又缩了回去。

我扶额头疼，不知道又是哪里惹到他了。

“gun，你不说，我是没办法明白的。所以，你好心一点，给我一点提示，好吗？”

他指着孤儿院，小心翼翼的说，“不要...要...回家...”

我顺着他的词语联想了很多句子，最终结合他的反应，想到一个靠谱的。

“不要回孤儿院？要回家？”

他死死的抱住安全带，急忙点头。

他说回家，他已经认同那是他的家了，至少这是个好现象。

我又揉了揉他的头顶。他的头发又细又软，摸过一次就上瘾。

“现在来孤...来这里是要办手续，让你正式住进家里。”

“养...”

“养？”

他点点头，又指了指自己。

真是被他逗笑了，“你让我养你？”

我故意做出一副要思考很久的样子，仔细的看着他的表情。

“我...我...乖...”

“养你也行，你先叫声爸来听听？”

说出口我就后悔了。

小孩儿还在反应我的话，等了一会儿，他反应过来之后，眼睛里就浸满了泪水。

“gun，我刚才那个是开玩笑，你别在意好吗？我养你，但是你得答应我，有什么事都不能憋在心里，要告诉我，可以吗？这是唯一的要求。”

他吸吸鼻子，把眼泪抹去了才冲我点点头。

我替他解开安全带，他又拽住我。

“要...回家...”

没安全感的小孩。

“肯定带你回家，等会儿还带你去超市买生活用品呢。”

一再做出承诺，小孩儿才不情不愿的下车。

找院长签订各种协议，花费了不少时间，等到院长这边事情办好再次回到车上，小孩儿的手里多了一个零钱袋。

他像捧了一个宝物似的递给我。

“这是什么？”

我打开看了一下，几十泰铢。

“全给我了？”

他点点头，想说什么又止住了，烦躁的挠挠自己的头。

我拉过他，给他整理一下乱糟糟的头发。

“不急，你用你能想到的词说出来，我来猜，好吗？”

“我...衣服...钱...养我...”

“那这些钱给你买衣服？”

摇头，又点头。

“拿这些钱养你？还能买衣服？”

点头，又摇头。

他有些急了，“钱...我的...养...”

“你有钱，可以买衣服，可以养我？”

这是我最不敢确定的答案，然而在他那里得到肯定。

“gun，我不需要你养。”

我的确不需要他拿钱养我，我的薪水够我养自己，也够养他，家里也不需要我寄钱回去。

小孩儿听这话可不满意，交叉着手抱住自己，不再看我。

“gun，我需要家人，所以，我需要你陪在我身边就可以了。你能做到吗？”

我以为他不会回答我这个问题了，毕竟我们先去了一趟户籍那儿，又辗转到了超市门口。

下车的时候他才拽着我的手，使劲点头。

他的手指有些凉，大概是身体不够好，可那点凉意透过指尖直窜进我的心脏。

这颗冰凉了几年的心，也逐渐变得温暖。

进到超市，我以为他会兴奋一点，表现出他昨晚的好奇感。

然而他却一直躲在我的身后，警惕的看着四周。

“gun，你在害怕吗？”

他点点头，“人...”

我忽略了这件事，他从7岁进到孤儿院，一直到现在15岁了，从未出来见过外面的世界，更没有见过这么多人。

我转身面向他，“gun，不用怕，你牵着我，只要你紧紧牵住我，就不用害怕。知道吗？”

我想他是懂了。我的手刚伸向他，他就如同抓住救命稻草一般紧紧握住。又学着昨日我对他那样，将自己的手指穿过我手指的缝隙，然后紧紧扣住。

就这样牵着他，带他去了必要的几个区域。

“gun，牙刷，选一个。毛巾，选两条，不能一样。”

生活用品还好，大多孤儿院都有用到，他认得那些东西。

但到了零食区，他就开始表现出害怕。接触了一天，我也大概摸清了他的性子，对于他喜欢或不喜欢的，他都会很明显表现出来，但仅限于他接触过，认识过的东西。对于未知的，他表现出的则是害怕和恐惧。

“gun，这些都是零食，你见过的啊。”

他怀疑的看着我，似乎是在问我什么时候，在哪里。

“昨天我不是告诉过你，冰箱里的那一层全是gun可以拿出来吃的零食，不记得了吗？”

我拉着他到过道的一旁，耐心的等他回忆。

他不好意思的摸了摸自己的鼻子，讨好的笑笑。

“既然想起来了，那就过去选一些你爱吃的，好吗？”

由不得他同意或是不同意，我顺着货架上的零食一一给他介绍。然而他陷入了迷茫，对于未知的东西，他的反应速度就像是树懒。

半个小时过去，他终于怯生生的指了指妙脆角。

终于到了结账的时候，收银小姐说还差几泰铢可以免费赠送一个购物袋，于是...

“gun，从你旁边的货架随便拿一盒口香糖。”

他迷茫的看了我一眼，又看了看货架，拿了一盒粉色的。

收银小姐看了看，忍不住笑道，“先生，是拿错了吗？”

我也有点尴尬，“gun，换一个，你拿错了。”

他不为所动，后面排队的小姑娘也开始偷笑。

我想换一个，却被他伸手阻止。

“好看！”

后面偷笑的姑娘已经忍不住扑哧笑出了声，“你都不知道这是什么，你就说好看！”被我说得有些委屈，他干脆不看我，低着头看自己的鞋。

没办法，我犟不过他，只好在周围几个女生的笑声中匆匆买单...


End file.
